


Crocodile's mate

by Persian13



Series: Persian13's Explicit Reader-inserts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persian13/pseuds/Persian13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life was pretty normal when one day, Crocodile saw you and made you join his pirate crew. One night, you were lying in bed, pleasuring yourself, when something unexpected happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocodile's mate

Being born and growing all your live in the “New World” made you strong. You may have never left your home island yet, you still had to be strong. Your parents did a very good job at teaching you how to fight. They were strict, but kind and you had dear memories of them. Sometime, you were a bit sad; thinking of their death, but you knew they wouldn’t want you to be depressed. They had a long live and died of natural cause. You had moved on with your life. Sometime, you were thinking of leaving your island, but you knew that if you were to leave, it would have to be with a strong crew. You might be strong, you knew how dangerous the rest of the “New World” could be. Not to mention that you were used to your home and to your job as a cook in the biggest restaurant of the island. 

One day, the waitress came to you in panic. One of the residents of the island, who was quite the troublemaker, was menacing a new client. Since you were the strongest to work in that restaurant, you were the one taking care of those situations. You quickly gave a few orders to your helpers and left the kitchen.

“Ernesto, you bastard! You stop annoying the other customers right now or I kick your sorry ass out of here. 

-But, (Name), it’s Crocodile! He’s a real monster! We can’t let him stay on our island!

-You know the rules. As long as they don’t cause trouble, anyone can come here. And I have enough of you, leave now or I’ll make you leave!”

With that last threat, Ernesto the troublemaker shivered and ran out of the restaurant. For the first time, you looked at the new customer. He was quite tall and muscular, with black slicked back hair and a scar across his whole face. He had a big golden hook instead of his left hand. He was dressed quite elegantly and smoked a cigar that you could tell was high quality by its smell. He had a half-bored, half-amused expression on his face. You bowed down to the man.

“I am deeply sorry for what just happened. I am (name), the main cook here. As an excuse for that unfortunate event, your dinner will be on the house. Feel free to order anything you might want. Again, I am deeply sorry, please accept my apologies.”

The man looked at you, making you feel like a prey. He sat down at a table, his eyes never leaving you.

“I will accept your apologies, but only if you accept to keep me company while I eat. You woke my curiosity, my dear. This man seemed to be more scared of you than he was of me.”

You ended up talking with Sir Crocodile, because it was really him. He asked you questions on your fighting skills and even complimented you on your cooking skills. When he was ready to leave, he offered you to join his crew as a cook. You almost refused, because he scared you a bit, but you saw in his eyes that he wouldn’t just take no for answer. You started to fear for your life and for your island, so you ended up accepting his offer.

It has been already a few months since you joined the Baroque Pirates, Sir Crocodile’s crew. To your surprise, none of the crew seemed interested in you, even if you were the only woman. They were polite, but none of them talked much to you, excepted for Daz Bone and Crocodile himself. Back when you were on your island, you had lovers quite often, so after a few months of not getting any, you were, to put it bluntly, quite horny. That’s why you decided to take care of this matter yourself. Being the only woman came with the advantage of a private room, so one night, you carefully locked your door. 

You took off all of your clothes and lied down on your back in your bed. You closed your eyes and started to caress you breast and pinching your nipples. You tried to picture one of your past lovers in your head but much to your dismay, the only man you could imagine was your captain. It didn’t really stop you, though and you moved your hands lower and lower until they reached your womanhood. You spread your lips with one hand and started to tease your clit with the other. You couldn’t help but moan, it has been such a long time since you had some pleasure like that and you were so horny that you were very wet and sensitive. You were a bit scared that someone might hear you, but you were just so aroused that you couldn’t stop yourself. You stroked your clit a bit faster and another moan escaped your lips, though this time, you moaned the name of Crocodile.

“Yes?”

You opened your eyes only to see Sir Crocodile himself standing near your bed and looking at your body with an expression you could easily recognise as lust. You tried to reach for the bed sheets but he put his hook on them, stopping you to do so.

“Don’t. I heard you moan so I expected you to need help. I may be able to suppress my needs most of the time, I’m still a man. Tonight, you are mine.”

You were so scared and surprised that your mind blanked out for a while. When you regained your mind, Crocodile had removed his shirt and got on the bed, his body hovering yours and his hook dangerously close to your neck. You could see something you never saw before on his face, a malicious smirk. Your heart was beating very fast and you were panting slightly but you weren’t sure yet if it was of fear or arousal. You didn’t dare to move.

“Don’t be nervous, my dear (Name). I won’t hurt you… Quite the opposite actually. As I said, I’m usually pretty good at suppressing my needs, but tonight, seeing you like that… I don’t want to suppress that need anymore… I will make you scream my name in ecstasy, my dear (Name)”

With that last word, he kissed you fiercely, forcing his tongue in your mouth as his hand caressed your side, slowly moving up until it reached your breast and started to fondle it. You started to kiss back, moaning in the kiss as you let your hands feel his toned chest. Crocodile broke the kiss only to start kissing your jawline down to your neck, nibbling here and there, and moved even lower to capture your left nipple in his mouth. You arched your back as another moan escaped your lips when he started to suck and bite your already hard nipple and gasped when he moved his hand to your womanhood, sliding one of his fingers into your core as his thumb was stroking your clit. When he added a second finger inside you, you almost screamed.

“Cro… Crocodile… p…please…”

Crocodile released your nipple and looked at you, increasing the pace of his fingers inside you.

“My, my… It seems that you really starting to enjoy yourself, my dear (Name)! What do you want? I want to hear it.”

Your mind was foggy from the pleasure he was giving you, you weren’t able to form the words you wanted to say so you tugged on the hem of his pants. He removed his fingers from you to get rid of his pants and positioned himself on top of you, his hips grinding onto you and his hard member rubbing against your clit. He kissed you again and you noticed that a few strands of his hair fell in his face, giving him a more feral look. 

“Say it. I want to hear you. What do you want, (Name)?

-Crocodile… P…please stop teasing… me… just… fuck me… already…

-As you wish”

With one thrust, he was hilted inside you. You screamed at the sudden fullness. He was bigger than any of your past lovers, so big that it was almost painful for you. He only gave you a few seconds to adjust to his size before starting to thrust inside you. Your hands grabbed the bed sheets, clenching onto them for dear life as Crocodile increased his rhythm. It didn’t take you much time to hit your climax. You screamed Crocodile’s name as your womanhood clenched around him, but he wasn’t finished yet. Panting and grunting slightly, he continued to thrust into you, driving you over the edge another time before he finally spilled his seeds inside you. He got off you, retiring himself from you and lied down on his side, looking at you. You were panting and shaking from the strength of your orgasms. He kissed you one last time before you fell asleep, but you heard him say:

“You are mine, now, my dear (Name). You are my mate”


End file.
